Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $8^n$. $(8^{-8})(8^{3})=$
Explanation: Recall that $x^n\cdot x^m=x^{n+m}$. $\begin{aligned} (8^{-8})(8^{3}) &= 8^{-8+3} \\\\ &= 8^{-5} \end{aligned}$